


Bloviate

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Dragon Age Drabblements [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Bloviate

Arl Eamon spoke like a man born to power, prestige and position; so too did Bann Teagan, as had Cailan. Alistair thought of these role models when faced with the Landsmeet and shuddered.

Alistair was no politician: Arl Eamon had raised him so that there was no possibility that he would want or seek power... Except now he was King, he needed to sound like one of them. 

Alistair smiled privately as he stepped forward to speak. Brosca had given him plenty of lessons. _She_ had cowed the Assembly of Orzammar. The Landsmeet couldn't compare. Maybe he _could_ be King.


End file.
